The Perfect Song
This episode is made by DF-Fan!!! and Mdkid663. Transcript Shawn: (listening Pompeii by Bad Blood) ...... Marley: (whispering while singing) good night my angel, time to close your eyes...and save your questions for another day.... Shawn: (looks and Marley and thinks in his head) I wonder what he is singing. Marley: I think I know what you've been asking me...I think I know what you've been trying to see... Shawn: Guess I'll listen to my songs and mind my own business. Marley: I promised I will never leave you...and you should always know...where ever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away...Sh-Shawn?! You're listening to me?! Oh god! Don't ask why I'm singing.... Shawn: (sees Marley and takes off his earphones) I was just curious. Marley: (sigh) well then...It's a song dictated to my little sister... Shawn: Did she die? Marley: Yes. She was killed... Shawn: By a serial killer? Marley: By my father... Shawn: What!? Why on earth would do something like that!? Marley: My dad went crazy...because I was magical...he called me an evil witch...he killed my mother and sister....and then he attempted suicide! But he didn't succeed. Now he's in Japan..in the other universe.... Shawn: That's sad. Marley: What really pisses me off is that my sister and mother where innocent...they didn't deserve to die...my father didn't ether but when he did those terrible things it changed his image compleatly. Shawn: I can see that. Marley: I didn't have such a happy childhood... (Earl Grey and Shi Ba walk by) Shawn: Is that Earl Grey and Shi Ba? Marley: Yes. It looks like it. Shawn: But why are they here? Marley: They're here for me. Shawn: Are they gonna kidnap you? Marley: No. Of course not. Shi Ba is my best friend and Earl Grey is...um...let's talk about that later- Shawn: Boyfriend? Marley: ........yes. Shawn: I knew that he is your boyfriend since you don't wanna talk about it, and I can also tell by the shyness in your eyes. Marley: Uh.....ok?....That's...that's useful...(laughs awkwardly) Earl Grey: Marley! You're here! Oh...hello Shawn....(death stares) Shawn: Oh great... Shi Ba: LONG LIVE CHOW MIEN! Shawn: What? Marley: Wow... Shawn: (face palms) Anyways, what brings you two here? Earl Grey: What do you think you're doing hanging out with...him....(gasp) NO WAIT! (grabs Marley) DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SHAWN HE'S MINE! Shawn: I'm NOT hitting on him! Earl Grey: Oh. (Drops Marley) Marley: (exhale) Earl. I love you. You know that. But I really have to finish this song. (Marley sees a flashback about his sister's death) Marley: !.... Shawn: What's wrong? (Marley's eyes turn white and he falls on the floor) Earl Grey: MARLEY-SAN??!!! Shawn: Marley?! Shi Ba: Someone call 911 now! Shawn: (calls 911) What happened to him?! Earl Grey: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?! Shi Ba: Ok. Ok! Earl calm down! (thinks) Earl Grey! Preform mouth to mouth CPR on Marley-San!....I want to see how you two kiss. (giggles) Earl Grey: WHAT?! Shawn: Just do it! (Eare Grey preforms CPR on Marley) (Paramedics come) Shawn: Finaly! (Paramedics take Marley and puts him inside the ambulance) Earl Grey: Oh...I hope he's ok... Shi Ba: All we can do it wait... Shawn: Yeah... (In the hospital, the three are waiting in the waiting room) Doctor: (comes in) Uh...Shi Ba, Earl Grey, Shawn, am I correct? Shawn: Yeah. Doctor: Follow me please. (The three follow the doctor to the clinic where Marley is) (In the clinic, Marley is asleep while the three worry) Earl Grey: Oh my.... Shawn: Are you..alright?.... Doctor: It appears that Marley suffers from a mental illness. He can see flashbacks and visions about the past, present and future. Now, he isn't some time machine. This is a very fatal simtim. Has he had any problems in his childhood? Shawn: Well, to tell you the truth yes. Doctor: Oh..this is bad...this may trigger suicidal thoughts... Shawn: WHAT?! Doctor: If Marley doesn't get treatment as soon as he leaves this hospital, he might take his life away. Shawn: This is bad... Doctor: Yes indeed...there's nothing we can do. This is beyond my medical knowledge. But if you spot any signs of depression, call a phycholigist. (leaves room) Shawn: Holy shit....(to Earl Grey) Well Earl. I hate to say it but I'm gonna have to leave this one in your hands. You take good care of him. (Earl Grey is so petrefide about the news he can't even speak) Shawn: Earl Grey? (a couple of days later, Marley is released from the hospital) Earl Grey: Marley! You're ok! We have to go to a phycoligist! Marley: What? Why? I don't have mental problems! Why do I need to see a phycholigist?! Earl Grey: You know exactly why you need to see one! Marley: (frusterated) No I don't! I don't know Earl! Earl Grey: (takes a deep breath) the doctor said you had a mental illness that allowed you to see flashbacks and visions about your past, present and future. Knowing that you had a terrible childhood, it might possibly or...certenly give you suicidal thoughs a-and I'm scared Marley! I love you so much and it scares me that you go to a place where I can't bring you back unless I end up killing myself too! Marley: ... Earl Grey: Please just come with me....the doctor knows best.... Marley: .....ok....let's go then.... (Both of them leave the hospital) (at the phycholigist, Marley sits in the doctor's office) Doctor: Ok so the problem is that you're suicidal. Am I right? Marley: Well, I don't know...I did attempt suicide when I was a child...and I did a few cuts last night... Doctor: (writing down) Mhm. Ok. Cuts...well that's not new.... Marley: Yeah...I got a tool from the doctor's counter and I used it to cut myself. I am suicidal. Doctor: Yes. You're crazy. Um...(to Earl Grey) I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room sir... Earl Grey: Ok then. (leaves room) (closes door) Cuts?...suicde attempt?...doctor's counter?...(slides down to the floor and starts to cry) (Meanwhile in the office) Doctor: What's your name sir? Marley: Marley-San. Doctor: (writes down name) Age? Marley: 28 Doctor: (writes down age) Sexual orientation? Marley: Uh...I guess I'm homosexual?... Doctor: ....right....(writes down sexual orientation) do you know any abusive family members? Marley: ....um...well..I....my uncle molested me when I was 6 years old... Doctor: (writes) Yes, and?... Marley: and my father killed my mom and sister...and then attempt suicide but failed... Doctor: (writes) Alright then...so violence comes in the family? Marley: Yes sir. Doctor: (whipes glasses) right...(puts them back on) So. The problem with you is that you're attempting suicide because of your blood. Marley: Yes. Suicide happend a lot in my dad's family. It's the second leading cause of death in my family and it's why Japan is one of the most suicidal countries in the world. Doctor: So you're Japanese. Marley: Yes. Doctor: Ok. If it's in blood there's nothing I can do for you. It's strong to fight. But I've seen you fight before. You can fight this off. Marley: I sure hope. Doctor: Yes. Well come back in two weeks and tell me what happens sence then. Ok? Marley: Ok. Thank you. (bows) Doctor: You're always welcome. (Marley walks out of the door) Earl Grey: Oh Marley-San! What did the doctor say? Marley: Oh. H-He gave me treatment. (laughs) I-I'm fine! Early I'm ok. You don't have to be worried. Earl Grey: Well, I sure hope you're ok... (the next day) Marley: Ah such a beautiful day isn't it Earl. Earl Grey: Yes indeed. (Marley notices some kids aproch a girl reading a book) Girl #1 (Satoko): What are you doing reading all alone? Girl #2 (Rika): ... Satoko: (snaches the book out of Rika's hands) (reads it) What the hell is this? Rika: Hey! Give it back! Satoko: I don't understand a thing (throws book to one of her friends) Girl #3 (Usho): (catches book) I got it! I got it! (passes it to Girl #4, Inawa.) (Rika runs to Inawa and tries to get the book) Inawa: Catch it Satoko! (passes it to Satoko) Satoko: (catches book) Come and get it Rika! Right here! (waves book) (the three girls start to laugh while Rika is somewhat pissed off) Satoko: Hey, what's the matter Rika? (Satoko sees a chair flying right at her) (the chair hits Satoko and she falls) (Rika grabs another chair and hits Satoko with it 15 times) Marley: (stares at the scene while having a flash back about the exact same thing he did to a bully) .... Usho and Inawa: Oh..my...gosh....(walk backwards) Rika: (drops chair) Satoko...shut up for a minute...For years you've always been my best friend...but now I'm just about fed up with that ignorent voice of yours!...You bully me again and I won't take any excuses...so until that time comes....nice to meet you.... Marley: ...no....(walks backwards)....(runs to a thrift shop) Marley: (grabs a rope and a stool) (throws money at the worker) HERE! TAKE THE STUPID MONEY! (runs out the door) Worker:....wow... (Marley arrives to a tree in Earl Grey's yard and ties one edge of the rope on a branch and the other end into a big loop.) Marley: (gets on stool and puts the loop over his neck) Fuck this life....I should of never been born...all I ever did was suffer!....(lifts a foot from the stool) But...Earl Grey....we doesn't wan't me to die....Ah fuck it. (Kicks the stool off his feet) Earl Grey: (arrives) Marley?....(kneels down) (eyes tear up) MARLEY?!...MARLEY?! C-CAN YOU HEAR ME?! MARLEEYY!!! (cries) (screams) MAARRRLEEEEEYYY!!!!!!!!!!! Shi Ba: That sounds like Earl Grey!...What happened to Marley?! Shawn: He...(sigh) I'm sorry to say this...but...Marley hung himself... Shi Ba: He did what?! Shawn: He- Shi Ba: NOO! (runs to Earl Grey's garden) Shawn: ... Shi Ba: (sees Marley hanging) (kneels down and covers his head) NOOOOOOO!!!! Earl Grey: WHY?! HOW COULD YOU MARLEY-SAN! HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD- Marley: (grabs rope) H...h-hel....hiel...hell.....he-he-h-help..... Earl Grey: AH! Marley-San! Don't worry help's right here! (grabs sword and cuts the rope. When Marley falls down Earl Grey untied the knot.) Earl Grey: Marley-San? Marley-San? Can you hear me Marley? Please Marley! Wake up! Wake up Marley! It's not funny! I beg you to wake up Marley! (Shi Ba cries and screams) Shawn: (holding back tears) no.... Marley: (opens eyes a little) Man...I can barley see....(coughs) Earl Grey: (hugs Marley) MARLEY! (cries) Marley: (chuckles) Why are you crying...Earl....(closes eyes and exhales) Earl Grey: No...NO! MARLEY DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! MARLEY-SAN?! (sniff) MARLEY-SAN! Shawn: (in his mind) Dammit....and we where just getting around to being friends.... Rena: (peeks behind the bushes) Goddammit...the fucker's dead now... (the whole Dick Figures community gathers around them) Blue: Oh no... Pink: (hugs Blue) Oh...(cries) Red: Holy shit....(takes off hat and places it on his chest) Lord Tourettes: (cries) This is so FUCKING sad! Gerald Butler: Fuck....(takes off glasses and places it on his chest) (One butler salutes) (Everybody salutes) (END) Marley: (off screen) Don't weep....I'll be back in a while... (REAL END) Rika&Satoko.jpg|Rika and Satoko Marley's Suicide.jpg|Marley's suicide... Marley...wake up.....jpg|Marley's view of Earl Grey and Shawn while slowly dying. The day he slipped away..jpg Shawn crying.jpg|"No..." Category:Episodes